


the ropes have been unbound

by joshllyman



Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bondage, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Yuuji hadn’t been quite sure what to expect when Suga had dragged him to their local sex shop without Daichi in tow.Daichi’s birthday is coming up soon, and he’d mentioned wanting a new set of slacks for work, but that’s all he’d asked for. Yuuji privately thought this wasn’t a great birthday gift, but considering it was his first time celebrating his birthday as part of their relationship, he wasn’t going to question it.Suga seems to have other ideas in mind.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi/Terushima Yuuji
Series: Kinkmas 2019/2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	the ropes have been unbound

**Author's Note:**

> kinkmas day two: bondage

Yuuji hadn’t been quite sure what to expect when Suga had dragged him to their local sex shop without Daichi in tow. 

Daichi’s birthday is coming up soon, and he’d mentioned wanting a new set of slacks for work, but that’s all he’d asked for. Yuuji privately thought this wasn’t a great birthday gift, but considering it was his first time celebrating his birthday as part of their relationship, he wasn’t going to question it.

Suga seems to have other ideas in mind.

“So I take it we’re not getting him slacks,” Yuuji says as they enter The Garden. 

Suga smiles and presses a kiss to Yuuji’s cheek. “We’ll get him slacks, too, although why he thinks we need an occasion for that…”

Yuuji steps into the shop and is immediately overwhelmed. On every rack there hangs lingerie in every shape, color, and size. Suga takes him by the hand and makes their way to the back of the store, where a set of stairs leads down into the area that promises to hold “more fun.”

“What exactly are we here for, Koushi?” Yuuji asks as they descend.

“Rope,” Suga answers. “I’ve wanted to try shibari for a while and this seems as good an opportunity as any. I’ve done some research, so I know what I want, but…” They turn to him, a pleading look in their eyes. “I’ll need someone to practice on, for it to be a really good surprise.”

Yuuji smirks. “Are you asking if you can tie me up, Koushi?”

Suga leans in and swipes their tongue along the shell of his ear, causing him to shiver. “I’m not really asking, Yuuji.”

Yuuji hardens in his pants and lets Suga lead him to the rope display.

\---

Daichi has the misfortune of having to work on his birthday, but it works out well for Yuuji and Suga, who don’t. They spend the day cleaning the house and getting it ready for Daichi to come home. Yuuji leaves Suga to change the sheets and goes into the kitchen to prepare dinner, and it’s nearly ready by the time Daichi gets home. 

“Happy birthday!” Yuuji calls as Daichi enters the house. He sets down the spoon he’d been stirring the ramen with and goes to greet his boyfriend. Daichi wraps his arms around Yuuji’s waist and settles his forehead against Yuuji’s neck, breathing deeply. 

“You smell nice,” Daichi murmurs against his skin.

“I’m cooking your favorite,” Yuuji explains. “I think you’re confusing me for dinner.”

Daichi kisses him soundly. “I’m not,” he promises. “You’re dessert.”

“That would be me,” Suga says, appearing from the bedroom. Daichi detaches from Yuuji to hug Suga close, and what once might have caused jealousy now only sparks feelings of love deep in Yuuji’s gut. The two of them have had each other much longer than they’ve had Yuuji, and he can’t begrudge them that, especially not when they’re so perfect together.

“Both of you, then,” Daichi says, reaching over to pull Yuuji into a three-way embrace. “What would you say to dessert first, hm? It is my birthday, after all.”

“I’d say the ramen will burn,” Suga says, tapping Daichi’s nose. A hint of their commanding bedroom persona leaks into their voice, and Yuuji doesn’t miss the way Daichi swallows hard at it. “Be more patient, if you please.”

“Alright,” Daichi says agreeably. He kisses Suga, and then Yuuji. “Dinner, then?”

“Almost done,” Yuuji says. He separates himself from his partners and heads back into the kitchen. After a few minutes he’s able to serve them, and they settle at the table together, sitting more closely than is really comfortable when they’re trying to eat.

“We got you a gift, by the way,” Yuuji says halfway through his bowl, reaching over to retrieve the package from the empty seat. He hands it to Daichi, who sets down his utensils and opens it. “Dress slacks, just like you asked for.”

Daichi looks delighted. “Thank you, Yuuji,” he says, kissing him. “Thank you, Koushi.” He turns to kiss them, too, but Suga presses a finger to his lips, stopping him in his tracks.

“That’s not the only gift we got you,” Suga says.

“Of course it isn’t.” Daichi shakes his head, a fond smile on his face. “Do I get that gift now, too?”

“After dinner,” Suga says, using their bedroom voice again, and they turn back to their meal even as Daichi chokes.

Daichi doubles down and eats twice as quickly after that, even as Yuuji laughs at him. Suga, however, eats twice as slowly, and long after Daichi has finished Suga lingers, slurping up the last of the broth. Yuuji’s hand is laced with Daichi’s, and Yuuji can feel his boyfriend trembling with anticipation. Yuuji leans in and kisses his cheek.

Finally, Suga sets down their bowl and grins at Daichi and Yuuji, a feral gleam in their eyes. “So patient, Daichi,” they praise, and Daichi goes rigid, knowing that their play is starting.

“I-I tried,” Daichi answers. His grip on Yuuji’s hand tightens. 

“Will you ask nicely for what you want, Daichi?” Suga prompts.

Daichi nods. “Koushi, please, may we go to bed?”

Suga pretends to consider this. “What do you think, Yuuji? Should we go to bed?”

“I think we should,” Yuuji says, and Daichi sighs quietly in relief. “I think Daichi’s going to like his gift.”

“Oh, I’m certain he will,” Suga says. They take Daichi’s other hand, and the three of them head into the bedroom. 

There are candles everywhere, on almost every surface; Yuuji hadn’t known about that part of the surprise. In the middle of the bed lays the rope he and Suga had picked out several weeks before, bright red in contrast to their gray sheets. 

Suga turns to their partners. “Stay here with Yuuji, Daichi. I’m going to light the candles.”

“Alright,” agrees Daichi, stepping closer into Yuuji’s touch.

“Yuuji, will you take off his shirt, please?” Suga asks.

They don’t wait for a response before beginning their task. Yuuji meets Daichi’s eyes as he slowly undoes his tie, and then each button of his shirt. He tosses it to the floor and presses a kiss to Daichi’s sternum. Suga lights each candle methodically, and when they finish they turn off the overhead light, leaving only the soft glow of the lamp in the corner and the flickering flames from the candles to illuminate the room. It’s a nice touch, Yuuji thinks as Suga comes back over to them. They place their hands on Daichi’s chest.

“Did you see your gift, love?” Suga asks.

“The rope,” Daichi says, his eyes finding it and then coming back to Suga. His breathing becomes a little more shallow.

“Mm,” Suga says. “Yuuji and I have been practicing, haven’t we, love?”

“We have,” Yuuji confirms. With the words come the images, the haunting feeling of the rope cutting into his skin, tying him down while Suga held him close. Suga hadn’t yet let him come while being tied up, saying Daichi should be the first to get to experience it since the rope was his gift, anyway, but he was eager to have the opportunity when Suga decided it was his turn. “It’s gonna feel so good, baby,” he purrs into Daichi’s ear.

Daichi nods, his eyes heavy. 

“Ask for it, please,” Suga says sweetly, their hand finding Daichi’s chin and gripping it a little too hard. 

Daichi looks up at them through his eyelashes, and it makes Yuuji swallow hard, how wrecked he already looks just at the thought of what they’ll do to him. “Will you tie me up, please, Koushi?”

Suga smiles. “Of course, love. So polite for me.” They lead Daichi over to the bed and lay him down gently against the mattress. Yuuji sits on the edge, waiting for Suga’s instructions, but for the time being they seem content to hover over Daichi, kissing him deep and slow. They settle into straddling him, and when they sit up Daichi’s lips are swollen and red. Yuuji reaches a thumb out to swipe over them.

“Yuuji, will you grab the wedge, please?” Suga asks.

Yuuji nods and goes to retrieve it from the closet, setting it on the end of the bed, out of the way for the moment. 

“For today we’re only going to do upper body restraint, Daichi,” Suga says. They take the rope and run it along the skin of Daichi’s stomach, and Daichi shivers under their touch. “We’ll do full body restraint another time, but I want you to get used to it first.”

Daichi nods.

“All you have to do is sit still. Can you do that for me?”

Daichi nods again, but Yuuji catches the tremble of his lip.

“Yuuji, love,” and Yuuji turns his attention to Suga. “Will you keep him distracted? No hands, but you can kiss him anywhere you like above the waist. Just listen for when I need to move you out of the way, alright?”

“Okay,” Yuuji agrees, and Suga smiles and leans in to kiss him. 

“You can go ahead and take off his pants, though,” Suga adds as an afterthought.

Yuuji leans down over Daichi and kisses him, reveling in the feel of his lips against his own. Daichi tastes like ramen and the minty flavor that Suga always seems to carry. He pulls away long enough to pop the button on Daichi’s pants and slide them down over his hips, and he’s delighted to find that Daichi is already mostly hard, his erection tenting his underwear. Yuuji wants to wrap his mouth around Daichi’s cock, wants to kiss and suck at it until Daichi comes down his throat, but he also wants to make this good for Daichi, wants to follow Suga’s directions and reward Daichi for it. He settles for pressing a quick kiss to the tip of it through the cotton before returning to Daichi’s side.

“I saw that,” Suga says, busy knotting the rope around Daichi’s chest. 

Yuuji meets their eyes, a hint of a challenge rising in his stomach. “Sorry,” he says, not sorry at all and knowing Suga knows it.

Their eyes flash, and a smirk crosses their face. “That’s fine,” they say agreeably. 

Yuuji knows from their face that he’ll be paying for his moment of indiscretion later, but at the moment all thoughts of punishment slip from his head as he goes back to Daichi’s mouth. He kisses him thoroughly, his tongue slipping between Daichi’s parted lips. He runs his tongue along the roof of Daichi’s mouth, his piercing finding the ridges there the way he knows Daichi likes. Daichi moans and sucks on his tongue, and Yuuji’s arms falter in holding him up for a moment.

“Up, please,” Suga says, and Yuuji parts from Daichi so that Suga can pass the rope around his back. 

“You’re so hot, Daichi,” Yuuji says, and he has to resist reaching out a hand to run through Daichi’s hair. He’s in enough trouble as it is, and Suga had said no hands. He settles for kissing along Daichi’s hairline, nipping at his ear, sucking at the juncture of his neck and jaw. Daichi whines, and Yuuji can tell he wants to reach up, hold Yuuji in place. Yuuji knows exactly how weak Daichi is for that particular spot, and with a final swipe of his tongue he dances away from it. Daichi swears, and Suga pauses.

“You’re not getting impatient, are you, Dai?” they ask, an eyebrow quirked upward.

Daichi bites his lip. “No.”

Suga leans over and brushes their lips together. “Good. I’m almost done.”

Yuuji goes back to Daichi’s mouth, biting and sucking on Daichi’s inflamed bottom lip. After a few more minutes Suga taps Yuuji’s shoulder. 

“Done,” they proclaim. “Sit up and take a look. He’s gorgeous.”

Yuuji does as he’s told, sitting up beside Suga and looking down at Daichi. The ropes bind his hands to his sides, and there’s a star pattern across his chest. Yuuji can’t help but lean down and swipe his tongue over Daichi’s nipple, so prominently on display, and Daichi whines.

“Did I look this good when we practiced?” Yuuji asks, lifting his mouth from Daichi’s chest.

Suga laughs and pats his back. “Of course, love. You both look amazing tied up for me. Come back up, please.”

Yuuji sits up, and Suga leans over and slots their mouths together. Yuuji wraps his arms around Suga’s waist, letting himself be pulled close to them. Suga’s an amazing kisser, their tongue just as clever in working Yuuji’s mouth as it is in delivering teasing words. He lets one hand fall to Suga’s ass and squeeze, and Suga hums against him.

“I suppose I didn’t specify not to use your hands on me,” they mutter. “Although you’re pushing an awful lot of boundaries today.”

Yuuji grins. “I’m just having fun, Koushi.”

“Hmm.” Suga leans away from him and looks back down at Daichi. “It’s more fun when you do what I ask, right, Daichi?”

Daichi’s eyes have glassed over. “Yes, Koushi,” he says, and Suga turns to Yuuji with a smirk.

“See?” Suga reaches out and taps Daichi’s jaw line with an open palm. “Look how good he’s being. He deserves to have his cock sucked, doesn’t he?”

“Yes,” Yuuji agrees rapidly, his head nodding up and down. He’s already picturing it, his tongue licking up and down Daichi’s length, his piercing running over the slit—

“Shame, then,” Suga says, and Yuuji’s neck snaps back their way. “You couldn’t be patient earlier, so I guess I’ll have to suck it for him. You’ll just have to watch.”

“Koushi,” Yuuji whines automatically. They know how much he loves sucking Daichi off. “Not fair.”

Suga’s eyes flash, and Yuuji feels a shiver run through him. “Not fair?” they question. “Are you sure you want to tell me you think it’s unfair?”

Yuuji swallows. “No. Of course not. I’m sorry.”

Suga leans in for a kiss. “Good boy,” they murmur against his lips, and Yuuji enjoys a different kind of shiver. “Go sit at the end of the bed. Cross your legs, no touching yourself. And hand me the wedge, please.”

“Alright,” agrees Yuuji. He does as Suga says. Suga lifts Daichi’s hips with one arm under his lower back and shoves the wedge in underneath him. He’s like a snack, now, all served up on a platter for Suga, and Yuuji has to suppress a whine at not being allowed to participate.

From his place at the end of the bed, though, he’s got a great view of everything that’s happening. Suga, being Suga, doesn’t go straight to Daichi’s cock. They trace their tongue over the lines of his abs, flick it over his nipples. Daichi’s panting hard, straining against the ropes to try to get himself closer to Suga. His eyes find Yuuji’s, and he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth as Suga traces a hand up the inside of his thigh.

“Don’t hold back, Daichi,” Suga says sweetly. “We want Yuuji to know exactly what he’s missing, don’t we?”

Yuuji huffs, and Daichi looks almost apologetic as he says, “I won’t.”

“Very good,” Suga praises him. They sink their teeth into the meat of Daichi’s thigh, and Daichi lets out a low moan that has Yuuji’s already-hard cock tightening even more. Suga sucks into the spot where they’ve bitten, and when they pull away it’s wet and shiny with spit. Yuuji wants to lick it away, wants to make a matching mark on Daichi’s other leg. He holds, for now; if he’s good enough, Suga will let him help get Daichi off, he hopes.

Suga turns to look at Yuuji. “You’re still behaving yourself?”

Yuuji flashes him a grin. “Of course, Koushi.”

Suga raises an eyebrow, surveying him with scrutinizing eyes. After a moment they seem satisfied and turn back to Daichi. They lift one of his legs, placing soft kisses from his ankle, up his calf, the back of his knee. Daichi whimpers all the while. Suga hums and repeats their actions on his other leg, and when they set it down they spread him even further apart. Daichi’s cock looks magnificent from this angle, and  _ gods _ , does Yuuji want to get his mouth on it. He’s shaking with restraint as Suga takes just the tip into their mouth. 

“Koushi!” Daichi screams, his voice breaking on it. Yuuji moans and tries fruitlessly to grind his cock into the bed for some relief. He’s considering crossing his ankle toward himself and trying to get off that way when Suga pops off Daichi and looks back at him.

“He tastes so good, Yuuji,” they say, licking their lips. 

As if Yuuji needed any reminders. He whines softly and ducks his head. “Please, Koushi,” he murmurs.

“Oh, some remorse,” Suga says, almost surprised. “Hmm, that’s good. Wait a little longer and maybe I’ll let you play.”

Yuuji can only groan as Suga turns back to Daichi and takes his cock back into their mouth. They’re making a show of it, making a show of themself, wiggling their ass in the air in a way that should be ridiculous but only serves to make Yuuji even more desperate to have his mouth on something,  _ anything _ . Daichi’s breath hitches as Suga sinks further down onto him, inching down slowly until their nose is buried against the soft hair of his groin. Yuuji can see Daichi struggling, fighting against the urge to wrap his legs around Suga’s back, against the ropes binding his hands. Yuuji understands; the desire to grab hold of Suga’s hair when they’re on his own dick is intense, and being denied the privilege...poor Daichi.

Suga’s head bobs up and down Daichi, making obscene noises. Yuuji finds he can’t watch Suga: it’s making his blood boil. He focuses on Daichi instead, on the red of the ropes against his skin, on the pattern across his chest, on the way his face twitches with pleasure.

“Koushi,” he cries, “Koushi, Koushi, I’m…”

Suga backs off, sitting back on their heels and wiping the back of their mouth. “Feel nice, Dai?”

“Yes,” Daichi breathes. He sucks in air, his chest heaving with it. He knows better than to beg, and Yuuji is flushed with a weird sense of pride in the way he takes Suga’s teasing. He can’t imagine how Suga must be feeling. 

Suga reaches a hand down and swirls a finger around the head of Daichi’s cock, and Daichi gasps. They swipe their finger through the precome that’s accumulated since they stopped and turn to Yuuji.

“Here, love,” Suga says, reaching out their hand. “Come get a taste.”

Yuuji scoots forward eagerly and accepts Suga’s fingers between his lips. He moans with Daichi’s taste on his tongue, and Suga takes a moment to fuck his mouth.

“You look so good like that,” they sigh, thrusting in a little further. Yuuji’s mouth waters. “I can’t keep denying you what you really want when you look so pretty taking cock down your throat.”

Suga’s fingers slip from his mouth and Yuuji has to bite down on his lip to keep himself from saying  _ please. _ Suga waits a moment, watching his effort, and then beckons him toward Daichi with a curl of their fingers. Yuuji crawls forward and Suga wraps their arms around his waist, tugging him into a deep kiss. Their hand slips up into his hair and grips; their mouths separate, but Suga’s hold on Yuuji’s hair only tightens.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” they ask, and Yuuji nods his fervent assent. Suga smiles and guides him down to Daichi’s cock.

Getting his lips on Daichi is like getting a drink of water after a week in the desert; Yuuji nearly sobs with relief, finally being put to use. He laps and sucks at Daichi, who shakes underneath his touch. Suga comes behind him, their arms on either side of his head to hold Daichi’s hips in place. They kiss Yuuji’s back, from his neck, down his spine, all the way to just above his ass, until Yuuji twitches and pulls away from Daichi.

“Can’t focus,” Yuuji complains, turning his head toward Suga.

Suga raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Do better, then.” They punctuate their words with a smack against his ass that rings through the room, and Yuuji whines and rests his head against the inside of Daichi’s knee.

“Koushi,” he mumbles. 

“You were so desperate for him before,” they observe. “Go on.”

Yuuji nods and takes a deep breath before turning to Daichi. “You’re doing so well,” he praises. He kisses the inside of Daichi’s thigh. “And you look amazing like this, have I said?”

Daichi reddens and goes to turn away, but remembers his place at the last moment and meets Yuuji’s eyes. “Thank you.”

“Mm, good boy,” Suga says from behind Yuuji.

Yuuji bends back over Daichi’s dick and takes him down again. Suga’s arms surround him, just as before, and at least this time Yuuji has a concept of what’s happening before Suga’s tongue finds his entrance. Yuuji focuses as much as he can on Daichi’s pleasure, making sure to find all the spots he knows drive Daichi crazy and trying to catch every tell Daichi gives to demonstrate he’s doing a good job. There’s the tremble of his thighs, the heave of his chest, the noises from his mouth, Yuuji’s name spilling from his lips. At his sides his fingers stretch out and then curl into fists, belying his desire to reach out, to touch. This, Yuuji more than understands; Suga’s tongue is making him mad, teasing along the outside of his rim and then darting away, never enough and too much at the same time. 

Daichi’s cries get louder again: “Yuuji, yes, Yuuji—”

Suga pulls away and taps his low back. “Off, Yuuji.”

Yuuji sucks hard once more, and Daichi shouts; Yuuji pulls away reluctantly and catches the look on Suga’s face.

“Let me guess,” they sigh. “You were just having fun.”

Yuuji grins guiltily.

Suga presses their palm flat against his face and leans down to speak into his ear. “You’re very lucky he didn’t come with that trick,” they say. They pull away; their noses brush together, and Suga slaps his cheek.

Yuuji’s eyes prick with tears. “Fuck, Koushi,” he swears. They slap him again, and his jaw drops open. “Koushi!”

They grip his chin tight. “I said be good.”

“I will,” he gasps, his face stinging, his stomach tight. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

They slap him once more, for good measure, and Yuuji groans when Suga releases him. They turn to Daichi.

“I wasn’t going to let you come until last,” they say. Daichi is waiting patiently for them, just like he has all night, and it makes Yuuji want to kiss him everywhere, want to hold him close. “But since Yuuji’s being such a brat, you’ll come right after me. Alright?”

Daichi nods. “Okay.”

Suga shakes their head. “At least one of you can behave.” They straddle his waist and bend over to kiss him. Daichi lifts his head as much as he can to meet them, and Suga touches him softly, holds his face tenderly. “Almost done, Daichi,” they murmur, so quietly Yuuji almost doesn’t hear them. “Yuuji’s gonna suck you some more, since he’s so good at it.”

“He is,” Daichi agrees, and Yuuji flushes a bit under their attention.

“You’ll get to come soon, but not yet,” Suga says. They scoot up so more so their cock is closer to his mouth and wrap a hand around themself. “Alright, Yuuji, go ahead.”

Yuuji doesn’t need to be told twice. He bends over and swallows Daichi down in one go. Daichi moans, whether from the heat of Yuuji’s mouth on him or the sight of Suga touching themself, he doesn’t know. Both, probably. Suga’s no longer here to grasp Daichi’s hips so Yuuji does it himself, his nails digging into Daichi’s skin, leaving behind marks that show he’s been there; that Daichi is, in some small way, his. 

“Koushi,” Daichi moans, “Fuck, you look so good.”

“Keep talking,” Suga says, sounding less than controlled for the first time all night, their voice low and shaky. “Don’t stop.”

Daichi keens. “Koushi. Your cock is so gorgeous, just like all of you. I’m so lucky to have you, to have both of you, Yuuji, Koushi, I…”

Yuuji can’t help himself; he ruts against the sheets, desperate for friction. Just once, because more than wanting to get off he wants Suga and Daichi to get him off, wants their hands or mouths or  _ something _ on him. Daichi’s words wash over him as he continues his task, and he lets one hand drift from Daichi’s hip—he’s too wrecked to move at this point, anyway—down to his balls. 

“Don’t stop,” Suga urges again, tipping their head back. “Dai, I’m so close, don’t stop.”

“Koushi,” Daichi says. “Come on my face, please, I want to be covered, I—”

“Fuck!” cries Suga, and Yuuji looks up just in time to see them spatter their release over Daichi’s mouth and cheeks. Daichi licks up what he can while Suga pants above him, and even though Yuuji is desperate to help clean Daichi up, he goes back to sucking his cock.

“Don’t stop, Yuuji,” Suga breathes, reaching back and finding his head with their hand. They press down, and Daichi’s cock hits the back of Yuuji’s throat. “You can come, Daichi, come in Yuuji’s mouth.”

Yuuji sucks enthusiastically, eager to bring Daichi to completion. Suga keeps their hand on his head, refusing to let him let up, and Daichi writhes underneath the two of them. 

“Come, Daichi,” Suga commands.

Warmth floods Yuuji’s mouth as Daichi orgasms. Yuuji swallows it down. Suga’s hand on him is heavy, and their fingers tangle in his hair as Daichi’s muscles begin to relax. Yuuji keeps Daichi’s cock in his mouth even as he begins to soften. Finally Suga lets up, and Yuuji pulls off and takes several deep breaths. 

Suga gets off Daichi and lays beside him. Yuuji hasn’t been given permission to move; his cock is leaking and painfully hard, and he’s desperate for release. Suga reaches for a tissue and wipes the last of their release off Daichi’s face.

“So pretty for me,” Suga sighs, running a finger along Daichi’s jaw. Daichi hums, totally blissed out and far beyond words. “Come here, Yuuji.”

Yuuji goes as quickly as he can, laying on Daichi’s other side.

“Alright, Yuuji,” Suga hums. “You’ve been patient. Ish, anyway. I suppose you’d like to come, too?”

“Please,” Yuuji says. His voice comes out small, and Suga smiles at him and reaches out to touch his face.

“We’ll tame you, yet,” they murmur. “I’m going to untie Daichi. You can kiss him, but no hands from either of you.”

Daichi’s kisses are lazy and tired, but still Yuuji is warmed. Kissing Daichi after sex is like sitting beside a bonfire, letting its warmth lap at you in gentle waves. Yuuji keeps his hands firmly at his sides and doesn’t push his luck. He adjusts as Suga requests but mostly keeps his mouth moving slowly against Daichi’s.

“Alright,” Suga says after a while. When Yuuji looks up, Daichi is freed from the rope. Daichi and Yuuji lock eyes, and Suga huffs a laugh. “Go ahead.”

Daichi tackles Yuuji into the mattress and kisses him hard. Gone is the bonfire feeling from before; now Yuuji is walking directly into the flames of a burning house. Daichi’s mouth is everywhere: his neck, his chest, his arms, and it’s all Yuuji can do to hold on, to not fall apart. 

“Touch me,” Yuuji begs. “Please, please, Daichi, touch me.”

“I’m touching you,” Daichi laughs against the skin of his stomach.

Suga spares him; their hand wraps firmly around his cock and strokes him. Yuuji screams and digs his nails into Daichi’s shoulders. Yuuji is so keyed up at this point that he knows it’s going to take almost nothing to push him over the edge, so he does his best to slow down his breathing, to take in every moment of Daichi and Suga chasing his pleasure: Daichi’s mouth against his skin, sucking bruise after bruise into his thighs and stomach and neck, Suga’s hand around his cock, stroking evenly, firmly, their thumb rubbing over his slit. 

Yuuji doesn’t even have the chance to articulate a warning before he’s spurting over Suga’s hand. He lies flat on his back and stares up at the ceiling, trying to gather himself. Daichi lays beside him and rests his hand on Yuuji’s chest. Yuuji looks over at him.

“Happy birthday, Dai,” he murmurs. Daichi smiles at him. “Was it everything you dreamed it would be?”

Daichi laughs and bumps their noses together. “And more. I got to spend it with you. Both of you.”

“Sap,” Suga accuses, and Daichi shrugs. Suga goes to wash their hands, and Daichi settles against Yuuji, running his hand across his abs. 

Daichi will probably fall asleep, as he frequently does after sex, and in an hour or two Suga will wake him up for round two: softer, gentler love making, where they’ll map every inch of each other’s skin with tender kisses. At some point they’ll get up and watch the fireworks that will ring them into the New Year. But for now, Daichi’s at his side, and Suga joins them and wraps their arm around Daichi, and all is quiet in their world.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks forever to lu becca and sam  
> thanks to the hq sin central server for constantly encouraging me and for being there for my freakouts (lol)(i love you guys so much)


End file.
